The Other Side
by icedearth5999
Summary: Hailey Finds Herself Day Dreaming About The Past With Her And Her Sister.
1. Hotel Room

**Its hard to open my eyes, and I have no idea why. I am trying to figure out where I am **

**but I cant. I hear the song "I need a girl" playing off somewhere in the distance, but I **

**can tell its in the same room. I try to sit up from the king sized bed I am lying on but my **

**body hurts. I feel very stiff and sore. I can feel are from a fan next to me. My hard is **

**blowing in my face and I cant bring myself to brush it aside. I can only now start to **

**make out a picture. All I see if white, from the ceiling. I now remember where I am, im **

**at some Seattle hotel called "The inside". Last night comes back to me. I came here **

**with someone, some guy I picked up in a bar. Some college student that is about 4 year **

**younger then I am. I cant remember what he looks like. I lie on the bed for a few hours **

**until I sit up and look around the room. The floor is coved with I guessing his cloths and **

**mine. The TV is on mute and the show "Friends" is playing. I look to the night stand **

**beside me and see two open condom rapers and a clock with big red numbers on it that **

**read 12:45 pm. I get out of the bed and talk to the bath room, I look down at my sore **

**body and notice some scares and blood stains on my leg. When in the bath room I look **

**at myself in the mirror and see there is dried cum in my hair and my top lip was cut and **

**there is a black line of dried blood. I shower and then sit on the bed, no towel, just **

**naked and wet, light a cigarette, and take notice the bible half way under the bed. I pull **

**it out and look am shocked to see that here are some words cut into the outside cover of **

**it.The cover now reads "Hailey is a Holy Bitch" with the "itch" scratched over the **

**"ible". I didn't think that the kid would be that smart. I then dress, watch the end of **

**friends and leave. As I walk down the long hall way trying to find the elevator I look at **

**the room numbers, the go up, I start at 112, and I end up at 123 before I find the **

**elevator. On my way down to the lobby I offer some guy in the elevator with me for me **

**to give him head for $50 and he gives me a 100 dollar bill and then asks me if I have **

**change and I tell him no. He comes before we get to the lobby. I take his money, he **

**asked me if he could tell me to dinner. I tell him to go to hell. I buy an apple from a near **

**by shop, and see a pay phone. I walk over to it and call my sister Kirsten. It rings three **

**times before she answers her phone. "Hello" I hear. I say nothing. "Hello?" I hear **

**again. I still say nothing. I can hear Sandy and Seth talking about bagels in the back **

**round and then I hear a voice I never heard before ask if Seth if he wanted to go the **

**movies tonight. Kirsten hangs up the phone. I call back. When Kirsten picks up and I **

**drop the phone can catch taxi. As the taxi drives away I turn and look at the payphone **

**and see the phone sway, and as the taxi drives on the pay phone gets smaller and **

**smaller. The driver asks me where to, I tell him Starbucks.**


	2. Manny And Buddy

**It is about 9:30 am as I leave my apartment, the sun is glaring down on me as I look at **

**my shadow. It is very hot outside and I am starting to sweat. The tar on the road is **

**boiling and I see a few young kids trying to fry an egg on the sidewalk. I cant remember **

**the last time is was this hot. I hear some people talking about this being a record **

**breaking day. The high will hit 106 today. Im on my way to buy some coke from a guy **

**named Manny that lives down the street from me. When I get this his house I knock on **

**the door and wait for about five minutes and a little girl comes to the door, I would **

**guess she is not over the age of 15, she asks "Who are you" I tell her that I need to see **

**Manny. When I say his name she turns away from me and looks to the ground. She **

**then puts her hand on her stomach and says he is in his room, the first door to the left at **

**the top of the stairs. I walk up there and see a little puppy at Manny's door. The door **

**has the words "Manny's Hole, Keep the Fuck out, FUCK YOU" carved in it. When I **

**get to the door I can smell hash and coke and I start to get a little light headed. The **

**Puppy looks up at me, too skinny, looks really weak starts to cry and lays down next to **

**my feet. I bend down and look at its collar and it says his name is Buddy and he is from **

**143 Barkly Road, which is about three miles from here. The door flies open and Manny, **

**about 26, 6'1" and 244 pounds, is standing there wearing a red shirt with cum stains and **

**black shorts. He grabs my arm and asks "Why the fuck are you here?" the dog starts **

**to bark as he throws me into the room and I can he a yelp from the dog. The door slams. **

**I get my balance and tell him I need some coke. "You need some coke? where's your **

**fucking money bitch?" I pull $400 out of my pocket and hold it in his face. "There is the **

**money you fat fuck!" He smacks me in the face and says "Don't get smart you fucking **

**whore" He goes over to a closet and looks throw some boxes. I stand in the middle of **

**his messy room and look around holding my cheek. I see a poster with a picture of a **

**baby seal getting smacked my a skimmer at sea world. He throws me $400 worth of **

**coke and then tells me to get the fuck out. As I walk out I tell him I will have him out on **

**the streets in about three weeks. He lights a cigarette and tells me to go fist myself. I **

**slam his door behind me and see the puppy throwing up in the corner of the hallway. I **

**go over to him, pick him up, he licks me twice, it was dry, then holding the coke and the **

**puppy I walk down stairs and see the little girl smoking and watching gay porn. I leave **

**then house. When I get back to my apartment I give the dog a bowl of water, and I have **

**to fill it twice because he drinks it all and then falls asleep on a pink pillow. I open the **

**bag the coke is in I call my friend Jenna and she tells me she will be over soon**.


	3. You Can Not Stop This

**Why is life so hard, why is there a billboard down the street from my apartment that **

**says "You Can Not Stop This"? What did it mean, why was i thinking about it more **

**then half the day. I heard the song "I Don't Want To Know" at my friend Jenna's house **

**and i cant get it out of my mind. I look at myself in the mirror and I start to day dream. I **

**place my hand on the mirror and the world starts to change around me. I find myself **

**siting on the steps of my old house. Waiting for My sister to come home from her date **

**with this guy who I didnt like. I look out the window and see them, siting in his car. I **

**walk outside, I stand next to this dudes car. My sister rolls down the window and tells **

**me to get in, now. I dont want to be i can see her arm being held by this man. I open the **

**door and jump in the back seat. The car smells new, but the back seat is filled with **

**empty beer cans, half smoked bags of hash, Billy Idol and Pantara cds, and A picture **

**that has him and his twin brother side by side, beaten, scared, crying. I look at the back **

**and start to read at the car starts to drive faster and faster from our house. I can only **

**read a word at a time because it is dark and i can only see with the street lights passing **

**by. I hear my sister ask where we are going. But thats all that is said. I read the picture, **

**that says "Brother, its not your I have to do this, it is Dad's. I wanted a better life for **

**you. I know we always had the money to be happy, but I know as well as you that I think **

**the money is not worth it. When Dad sees my blood on the floor of his Malabu home he **

**will remember me forever. Good bye brother. And dont for get, You Can Not Stop This. **

**The car stops at a red light. The Song "Every Breath You Take" by the police is **

**playing from the sound system in this car. I don't say a word, we drive for about an **

**hour. We pull up to this house, looks about 5 floors, is in the middle of a large feild, no **

**other human contact for miles. I get out of the car with my sister, I try to look into her **

**eyes but its too dark out. The man tells us to follow him. We do, he leads us into the **

**house. I ask my sister why are we doing this. She just looks at me, starts to cry, and **

**then puts her arm around me. We enter a big bed room, white, king sized bed, nothing **

**else, just a closet door. "Ok, here, and dont look so sad bitch" the man tells my sister. **

**"hey, you fuck up, dont talk to my sister that way!" I tell him, getting in his face, he **

**grabs my hair and throws me into the closet door. I fall to my knees. He then grabs my **

**sister and tells her not to cry for Jimmy's sake. He then starts to take of her Armani **

**jeans and she lets him. I am on my hands and knees. I wonder why this is happening, i **

**told my face, warm and swollen from the hit. I get up and I can hear some thing move in **

**the closet. I flig the door open and all i see is black. The man looks at me and yells for **

**my to close the door. He walks over to me grabs my neck and tells me to look harder. **

**He turns on a light in the closet and there are two bodys in clear bags, jung by there **

**spines, I almost throw up. "Mom and Dad" he said, he throws me to the ground. "You **

**too have everything, good life, money, and a loving family. I have nothing, i only have **

**you" he says walking over to my sister. "Why did you let Jimmy come between us? **

**Why dont I just kill you both?" he starts to rape my sister. I grab a hanger in the closet **

**and bend it out to make a spear, i run to the man and stab him. He elbos me in the nose. **

**I fall to my ass, my eyes tearing. No Blood. I don't remember much after that, I start to **

**pass out, I can hear my sister tells me "Hailey, You Can Not Stop This". Suddenly im **

**back in my apartment, my handprint on the mirror. I look into my eyes trying to **

**remember if that really happend. My nose starts to bleed. I keep looking into my eyes **

**leting the blood flow down my face, and I keep telling myself :Hailey You Can Not Stop **

**This, Hailey You Can Not Stop This..........**


End file.
